1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a mobile terminal and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to a mobile terminal and a method for operating the same, which are capable of improving user convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a portable device having at least one of a voice and video communication function, an information input/output function and a data storage function. Such a mobile terminal has complicated functions such as photographing of photos, capturing of moving images, playback of music files or moving image files, reception of games or broadcasts, or wireless Internet and has been implemented as a multimedia player, as the functions thereof have been diversified.